Days Worth Living
by xMYxDAYDREAMx
Summary: Emma Keane goes to a sports camp for the summer to try and improve her general dancing. She meets Kerry Young, a talented gymnast who shows her that there is more to camp than training and more to dancing than ballet.
1. Somewhere I belong

Emma knocked tentatively on the cabin door before being confronted with a girl who was slightly smaller than her but who had the blondest hair she had ever seen. The girl introduced herself as Kerry Young and then showed Emma over to a bed by a window at the far end of the cabin. Passing many other girls on her way there she smiled shyly at most of them before looking away again.

It turned out that Kerry was her bunkmate and that she had been allocated the bottom bunk because Kerry's favourite thing to do was spring somersaults off the top of the bunk. Emma giggled softly as Kerry swung herself upside down from the ladder which connected their beds.

Her parents had assured her that she'd come back having made lots of new friends and feeling more confident about her audition for The Royal Academy Of Dance. Emma leaned over and pulled the camp brochure out of her bag, sitting cross legged on her bed she read about how the camp provided the best coaching in a multitude of sports and boasted many ex-campers turned professional athletes. She sighed and began to take her clothes out of her bag and fold them neatly before putting them into the wardrobe she shared with Kerry.

On opening the wardrobe door she let go of any doubt that her bunkmate was a gymnast in training as her side was already filled with a mass of brightly coloured sparkly leotards. Emma hung up her plain leotards and ballet skirts, she shoved her pile of jeans and t-shirts into the shelf which was situated about half way up the wardrobe and closed the door behind her. Then remembering the present from her dance coach she reached back into her bag and took out a large box.

Aware that every girl in the room was watching she undid the ribbons that crossed over the lid and slowly slipped the box open. She breathed in sharply as she saw the gorgeous turquoise tutu that lay neatly inside. Forgetting all of the others in the room she picked up the tutu and twirled her way towards the wardrobe again before hanging it up next to Kerry's leotards.

"Wow that is one swish tutu you got yourself." Kerry said in awe leaning over the top of the wardrobe. "Is it from your parents?"

"No my dancing coach." She replied proudly before returning to her bag. Kerry smiled as she swung her legs over the side of their bed and slid down the ladder landing on her bum at the bottom.

"Well Emma, most of us have been here before but we want you to be really welcome here. You obviously already know me Kerry but this is Honey my best friend and Sam who we've both known for ages. If you just so happen to want a break from the blondes then that's Jo over there by the mirror and Suzie lying on the top bunk by the door." She said pointing to all of the people she knew of that would get along with Emma.

When the bell rang Emma looked up with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Tea-time" Kerry said laughing at the look on her face before grabbing her hand and running with her down the slope to the main cabin. The four girls sat at a round table in the corner of the canteen looking around at all the new faces and shouting their greetings to all the old ones they knew so well. Kerry occasionally filled Emma in on what had happened to people in previous years, she pointed out the pervy gym coach who had been caught by Sam and Honey kissing one of the younger members of the camp staff. Emma was soon joining in the conversation as though she had known these people all her life as it turned to boys. She looked up to see a boy staring right back at her, she giggled nervously and looked back down at her plate before asking who he was. Honey screwed up her face in concentration before replying that he was called Will Fletcher and he was here like last year for the football course. She nodded slightly before turning her head to the side to get a better look at him. 'God he's cute' she thought to herself before joining in with the gossip which had moved onto another less fortunate victim.

Lying on her back late that night Emma couldn't be gladder that she had decided to come after all. This was going to be the best summer ever.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It won't be long **

**I belong somewhere past the setting sun**

**Finally free**

**Finally strong **

**Somewhere back where I belong**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This is still only my second fan fiction. I'm still a bit of a newbie at this so any reviews would be much appreciated. I don't think people will be that interested in reading my crap so I'll set a target of 2 reviews before I upload the next chapter I think! XXPips**


	2. Turn A Little Faster

Emma's point of view:

I blinked slightly in the bright light that was flooding into our cabin. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and began to gather my clothes and wash bag before making my way down to the shower block that was situated half way down the slope. After having showered and changed I stood in front of the mirrors brushing my hair before noticing Will, the boy from last night standing in the doorway looking over at me.

I turned round as he walked towards me. He was even hotter up close. I looked up at him because he was a fair bit taller than me. He brushed a stray strand of hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear. My breath caught in my throat as he asked my name so I could barely reply. Out of politeness I asked his name too even though I already knew quite a bit about him from Honey. He didn't have to know this though.

I jumped as the bell for breakfast rang and we hurried back up to our separate cabins, giving a small wave in goodbye before disappearing inside.

After breakfast we were split up into our chosen courses. Sam is in my dance class along with a girl called Lily who seems nice enough. Our dance coach is called Penny; she looks like a proper dancer. You know long legs, really skinny and dead pretty. I wish I looked like her. I'm quite short for my age and I'm kind of average weight, I did try dieting for a bit but it just made me feel faint all the time. My parents always tell me I'm pretty and my friends think I get all the boys but I don't understand why.

We walked over to the studios and went inside, they were pretty average with just the Barres and mirrors etc. like any other dance studio I've ever seen. We all warmed up and I let my mind wander while my feet followed the daily routine they had been doing since I was five. Penny then asked us to perform an individual piece just to let her see what we were capable of. I chose to dance to my favourite track by Counting Crows, it's called Accidentally In Love and I listen to it all the time. I decided to dance on Pointe because that's how I've training for the past few years mainly. I spun my posé turns as I flew across the room, then getting to my favourite part of the song I started my pirouettes, one after another they just kept going fast and tighter until I stopped in my final pose on the floor.

Penny stood with Sam and Lily, there were all staring open mouthed as if I had done something special.

"Wow" Penny said eventually closing her mouth. "That girls, that was something special."

I didn't really understand what she meant, it was a good routine and I could dance it without mistakes but it was just me. It couldn't be that good could it? I puzzled over this for the rest of our lesson until Penny broke me from my thoughts and asked me to stay behind.

"Emma have you ever been to see a professional ballet performed?" She asked me standing still with her back to me.

"Yes I went to see Swan Lake when I was four." I replied and then mentioned that I had seen it twelve times since then. "It was what inspired me to start dancing" I added hastily.

"Well the way you dance, the way you express yourself in the movement and the passion you put into your dancing are all of such a standard that you would expect of a professional. I got goose bumps while watching you dance. I felt like I was watching a dancer who trained every day at The Royal Academy Of Dance not a fifteen year old who doesn't believe in her abilities." She said turning to face me with admiration written all over her expression.

I walked out of the studio feeling happier than I had in a long time. Penny thought I was a pro. She believes that I will get into dance school, maybe I should believe in myself too. I met Kerry when I was walking up to the cabin and she filled me in on the plans for the bonfire that was to be held tonight. We went in and I sat on the bed while she and Honey sifted through my clothes and picked out an outfit for me as I had no idea what I should be wearing. We finally agreed on an outfit that didn't make me look too scruffy and it didn't make me look like a whore either!

I looked across the circle we had made with about a quarter of the camp around the blazing fire. Will was sitting looking over at me, then I noticed the girl on his arm. He turned away from me and whispered something in her ear before kissing her lightly on the cheek. I felt my stomach tighten. He had a girlfriend and by god yes she was pretty. I didn't notice until Kerry had sat down beside me and began wiping my face with her sleeve that tears were falling from my eyes. I tried to enjoy the rest of the night, really I did but I just kept seeing him kissing her over and over again in my head. He didn't even know I liked him, he obviously didn't like me so why should I care? I found it awfully hard to get to sleep tonight, I wish he was mine.

**Come on come on Spin a little tighter **

**Come on come on**

**And the world's a little brighter**

**Come on come on**

**Just get yourself inside my love **

**I'm in love**

**Any reviews would be helpful :D XXPIPSXX**


	3. The Wonder Of You

Will's point of view:

I stood in the door of the shower block just looking at her. She was gorgeous, I watched her as she brushed her short silky hair. She shook her head slightly and then turned round picking up her things. I looked down at the floor but she'd already seen me staring so I decided just to go for it. I stepped forwards and noticed a bit of hair was falling in front of her face so I tucked it behind her ear for her. I asked what her name was. I turned out to be Emma and she asked me my name in return.

She jumped as the bell for breakfast went and we walked quickly back up the slope to our cabins. We spoke a little on the way but I don't remember anything about it because before she disappeared into her cabin she turned and flashed this cute little smile at me which made me go weak at the knees.

Later on I stood stretching by the goal posts on the pitch beside my mate Phil who'd been at the camp with me for the past few years. We did the usual drills and then got down to some games. I stood shifting from foot to foot as one of the strikers came towards me then at the last minute I dodged the right way and caught the ball off him. Passing swiftly onto Smithy he squared up to the goals and bang the ball went into the back of the net. Cheering and yelling we ran around the pitch like crazy before switching teams. I noticed Emma walking up the hill with her friend Kerry but just then Beth came over and grabbed me.

I knew I was still going out with Beth but it hadn't really meant much last year and this year it was just boring. We'd called it off at the end of the last camp but she'd come onto me again last night and I thought it might be better just to have a girl rather than be by myself the whole six weeks. She asked if I wanted to go for a walk but I made up some sort of excuse and jogged back up to the cabin hoping to catch Emma on my way.

At the bonfire I sat next to Beth. Not my choice. She found me and insisted she stayed right by my side. I looked across the circle and saw Emma looking shyly back at me. Beth pulled on my arm and I was forced to turn away. I kissed her on the cheek to shut her up and then looked back and to my dismay I saw Emma's pretty eyes fill with tears. I felt rotten for the rest of the night. I hadn't known she liked me but I guess I shouldn't have kissed Beth when she was watching. God I've really messed up. I cant' get to sleep now, I wish she was mine.

**Should I take a chance?**

**Or should I sit and wonder of you?**

**I want to tell everybody, everybody**

**That you're so much more **

**Than they've ever even seen before**

**And I want to tell everybody, everybody**

**If they touched your hand **

**Then they'd never want to let you go.**

**Yeah I'm really impatient I got bored of waiting for reviews so I thought I'd upload the next two chapters :P XXPIPSXX**

**If you want more then click on the big blue button.**


	4. Every Time We Touch

**Kerry's Point Of View:**

I sat there watching him, watching me. He's so hot. I stood up and went to get myself more marshmallows. Apparently he had the same idea. We got talking at the food table and ended up sitting down together by the fireside. He roasted a marshmallow and then popped it into my mouth. I gave him a sticky kiss on the cheek in thanks. He blushed quite spectacularly.

Smithy's Point Of View:

Oh my god she just kissed me. Granted it was a sticky marshmallow kiss and it was on the cheek but god Kerry Young is interested in me. I put my hand on her neck and leant forwards and pressed my sticky lips against hers. It was the messiest kiss I'd ever had but heck it was fun. At the end of the night she was sitting on my knee and I was laughing at her because she had some marshmallow fluff resting on the tip of her nose. I leaned in and kissed it getting it stuck to my lips and then licking it off. We walked hand in hand back up to the cabins and then shared one last lingering kiss before heading our separate ways.

**Cause every time we touch**

**I get this feeling**

**And every time we kiss**

**I swear I could fly**

**Can't you hear my heart beat fast**

**I want this to last**

**I need you by my side**


	5. Rescue Me

Emma's Point Of View:

I sat at the side watching Sam and Lily practise their pirouettes. I slipped my ordinary ballet pumps on and put my Pointe shoes to the side. We were apparently going to be working on contemporary ballet pieces today and I wanted to be ready. After warming up for a while Penny put on some music and we began to experiment with some moves. She dismissed the others for lunch but told me to wait behind. We talked about my upcoming audition and what pieces I would be performing to the board. My coach and I had already been practising the set exercises and we had a classical piece choreographed but I was still open to ideas for my contemporary and expressive dance.

We worked on it for the whole of the lunch break until I was to tired even to talk let alone jump and flip all over the studio. We had incorporated chairs, handsprings and split pirouettes already, what more could the board want a double back flip? Penny said I'd done well today and I left feeling tired but I knew I had achieved a lot in such a short space of time. I peeled off my leotard and hopped into the shower without even bothering to run it hot first. The cool water washed over my skin and I noticed the steam radiating from me and I giggled slightly.

I didn't know what to do as the rest of the camp were still in training so I went down to the Rec and wrote a letter home to my parents. I shrunk further back into the play equipment as I saw Will and Beth pass with their arms around each other's waists. I felt my heart sink as I saw together. Beth clearly loved being with Will but I could only hope that he didn't feel quite the same about her.

At dinner Will asked me to sit with him and I agreed when he told me that Beth had decided to sit with some new friends she had made. We looked over to where Beth and Cameron Tait were sitting with some of the other basketball guys, she looked like she was having a great time. To my surprise things weren't awkward with Will and I opened up to him about my audition fears and how my parents were never really there for me. We walked through the grounds after dinner still chatting away when he told me how he wasn't sure if he loved Beth. I turned to face him and tried to conceal my happiness.

"Why don't you love her? I mean she's really pretty." I said trying to reason with him.

"Yeah she's pretty but there's far more to a person that what their face looks like." He said quietly. "She's always so spiteful and jealous. I don't know if I want to be with a person who I don't admire."

He looked down at me and smiled thoughtfully before picking me up around the waist and spinning me round. "Way hey what's that all about?" I asked leaning into him as I was still feeling pretty dizzy.

"Nothing" he mumbled before grabbing my hand and getting me to run up the hill with him. He hugged me goodnight before we split and I walked back into the cabin feeling pretty damn good.

**This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me   
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it**


	6. Trying To Be Somebody

Sam and Emma sat and watched Kerry doing her beam routine through the open door. They left some time later still in awe of her gymnastic talent. She, like them knew what she could do but still wasn't afraid to try new and demanding tricks. While they were watching she attempted for the first time a double back dismount and landed it!

Sam noticed that Emma seemed happier but chose not to say anything. She watched her hum to herself as she slipped on her pumps and began to float around the studio. There was definitely something new about her. She danced with more passion than she had before, her jumps were higher and her overall performance was better. She was nearly finished her contemporary piece for the audition and although Sam had only seen it twice she could tell that there was a vast improvement and that Emma's passion for dancing was something special.

Will walked down the hill towards the Rec where he was supposed to be meeting Smithy before their match. Instead he saw two people trying to eat each other's faces off. He would normally have been tempted to yell, "get a room" but this time he faltered and stood watching as Beth and Cameron Tait drew apart.

It felt like he had been kicked in the stomach. He knew that he didn't love Beth but he had never cheated on her. There she was snogging Cameron when only twenty minutes before she had been snuggled up next to him while watching the basketball game. If this was how she wanted it to end, then that was what she was going to get.

He strode over to them and pulled Beth away by the hand. "You're dumped." He said simply before turning on his heel and walking back up the hill. He fumed on his way there and any thoughts of meeting Smithy had gone from his head. He sat on the cabin steps and picked up a twig ripping it to shreds in his fingers. She had been cheating on him. He let his mind go blank and focused only on destroying what lay in his hands. He didn't even hear Emma approaching.

She sat down next to him and he looked up briefly smiling at her. She shifted closer towards him and rested her head on his shoulder comfortingly. He patted the side of her head and then turned round and gave her a quick cuddle.

"You know about Beth don't you." He said quietly looking down at the small pieces of twig that were scattered across the steps. She nodded and then stood up taking his hand and leading him down the hill to where Smithy was waiting. "Will you stay and watch me?" He asked smiling mischievously and tickling her until she said yes.

**I like to be around you**

**When you're not trying to be somebody**

**And I like to hang with you**

**Talk about whatever we talk about**

**Don't care where we go**

**What we do**

**Who you know**

**REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED…XXPIPXX**


	7. Got The Feeling

Will stood happily at the foot table by the BBQ. He turned and smiled at Emma who waved at him. He and Smithy stood discussing the outcome of the match. They'd won four-nil. Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Kerry which brought with it a shower of kisses.

He left feeling a bit like a third wheel and looked around to see if he could find Emma. He saw her standing over by the hut with a bloke getting very close to her. He stood flirting with her for a while before reaching out and resting his hand on her bare leg. She looked down and laughed slightly at his forwardness but Will stepped in as he began to slide his hand further up her leg towards her short skirt.

"Oi Nick keep your hands off her." He said knocking him into the wall before dragging Emma away by the hand. She turned to face him angrily.

"I can fight my own battles Will." She said staring at him. "I didn't like him touching me but I can handle it myself you know." She turned and began to walk away from him.

He gave her a bit of a head start and then jogged to keep up with her. "Emma. Look Emma I'm sorry I was overprotective. Please forgive me Emma I don't want us to fall out over this." She stayed silent for several minutes until the reached the beach and she sat down. He sat a few feet away from her and looked out at the sea. It was really beautiful here.

"I only did it because…because I love you." He said breaking the silence. She turned her head and looked at him frowning before relaxing her face and smiling at him.

**If you got the feeling**

**Jump to the ceiling  
Ah were getting down tonight  
1 if you gonna**

**2 if you wanna**

**3 cos everything's alright.**


	8. She Is

Honey's Point Of View:

I was sitting on one of the benches when I saw Will threatening Nick and the following Emma down to the beach. I would have gone after her if he hadn't. Dan came over and sat beside me. We chatted for a bit. I don't really remember what about. All I could think about was how gorgeous his eyes were. I remember laughing when I realised that he was speaking to my chest and not my face. I pushed my hand up under his chin so he was looking at me. We both kind of felt the moment and leaned in beginning to kiss.

Dan's Point Of View:

Honey was sitting by herself on the benches. She looked pretty deep in though but I went and sat next to her anyway. She's beautiful. She puts me in a trance. I don't know what we spoke about or how long it was until we kissed, all I remember was it was magical. I took her hand and we went of to the Rec. We climbed up onto one of the frames and I took her in my arms and we began kissing more passionately. Every so often we'd come up for air but each time she pulled me back in, hungry for more.

**She is everything I need**

**That I never knew I wanted**

**She is everything I want**

**That I never knew I needed**


	9. Beneath The Stars

Emma:

I inched closer to Will until my arm brushed against his. He turned and looked at me. I melted at the sight of his sparkling eyes and threw myself at him. I knocked him onto his back on the sand and began kissing him in between giggles.

We finally broke apart and he stood above me before pulling me up by the arms and holding me high in the air. We span round and round until he put me down and I ran into the sea beckoning him to follow. He chased me in and we splashed each other screeching at the cool water on our skin. We sat in the shallow warm water, he was kneeling and I was sitting on his lap facing him. Finally we got to our feet and walked hand in hand along the beach.

It was bloody magical. I dropped his hand and began skipping along the sand so he had to jog to keep up with me. We made in back to camp in one piece, literally. He was once again holding onto my hand, with his fingers laced through mine. I love it. He's so open and caring. I've never met a guy like him before. Everybody had gone back to their cabins already and it was only the dying embers of the fire that were proof that it had existed at all!

We walked slowly up the hill and sat under the tree which was directly between our two cabins. He pulled me onto his knees and I rested my head on his chest, pulling away now and again to kiss him. I don't know how long we were there for but I was still curled up with him when the sun began to rise. We kissed good night and good morning before returning to our cabins. I'm so glad things have worked out this way. He makes me feel special and like smiling every time I see him.

**And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be**


	10. So Good To Me

Several weeks passed and the end of camp was drawing ever closer. The football matches were getting less frequent and there were less teams still in the running for the cup. Will, Dan, Smithy and Phil had all been placed on the same team and naturally they were winning. The boys had all known each other for years and were used to each other's style of play. They wouldn't admit it but their coach and teammates certainly would; those four made the team.

They made the team and they made football an interesting sport for the girls to watch too! As word spread around camp about the 'hot team' more and more of the female campers turned up to watch each match they played. Unfortunately for most of the girls their attempts to get off with the four were unsuccessful.

As far as Will was concerned, Emma was the only one for him. They had gotten to know each other better over the last few weeks and he was now finding it difficult to imagine life without her. The little things like walking hand in hand to breakfast and playing in the sea meant everything to him. Sometimes he didn't even realise that another girl was flirting with him because his energies were so focused on Emma and frankly he wasn't interested.

After the barbeque Honey and Dan had also become practically inseparable. Unlike Will and Emma though, Honey and Dan flaunted their relationship in the faces of their fellow campers. The hate for Honey doubled overnight when the word got round that her and Dan were an item. Honey was attractive and talented, in their opinion why did she deserve anything else. Fortunately for her though, she had many friends who didn't care who she was going out with or what she looked like. They were mates with her because she was a lovely, caring and funny person to be around.

Smithy and Kerry had a very on/off relationship. He had fallen hard for her but she liked to keep him on his toes. Chasing after her was how she liked him best! Smithy knew and understood most of this but he didn't care, he also knew that she didn't stop talking about him and had fallen for him as well!

Sam sat on the grass with Emma, Honey and Kerry. The four blondes were stretched out underneath a large tree watching the football game. Or rather, checking out their guys. Emma tore her eyes away from Will long enough to see Sam gazing dreamily at Phil Hunter who was running full pelt up the pitch. She felt the corners of her mouth twitch into a smile as Sam saw her watching and attempted to avert her gaze but she left it lingering too long for it to be convincing.

It appeared that Phil had noticed this too as he winked at her the next time her ran past their spot. Sam couldn't contain her excitement and burst into a fit of girlish giggles next to Emma. Emma shook her head at Sam while laughing at the reaction that Phil had prompted from her.

No matter how hard she tried, Sam could not shift the smile from her face. She was pretty sure that Emma knew how she felt about Phil, she was also sure that Phil knew how she felt about him! She leant against the tree and sighed as she watched a crowd of girls surround Phil at the end of the match. His team had won, so the rest of the group were in high spirits. One by one the girls around Sam were dragged away for make out sessions by their boyfriends. Eventually it was just Sam left sitting all by herself underneath the huge oak tree.

Her shoulders slumped as she resignedly thought that Phil must have been winking at Kerry or Honey. I mean why would he like her? She shifted her weight forwards and got slowly to her feet planning on making her way back to the cabin. She reached out to steady herself as her legs wobbled from sitting down for too long. Her hand came into contact with something soft…like flesh. She looked up and smiled as she saw Phil's cheeky face beaming down at her.

She allowed him to pull her to her feet before opening her mouth to speak. Phil saw this and silenced her immediately with a passionate kiss. Sam let herself melt into his arms a smiled into the kiss as she felt his hands snake around her waist and slide slowly down wards. After all the waiting and wondering, she finally had him. He eventually broke away to smile at her again before taking her hand and leading her off into the sunset.

**I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby**

Heya guys...this is Pip...sorry about the shortness of chapters eight and nine so I uploaded all three ones I have saved at once to make up for it...xxxxplease please please reviewxxxxx


	11. Day And Night

The next night after everyone had gone to bed, the gang crept out of their cabins and made their way towards the beach. So they didn't arouse suspicion they left the camp in twos and threes. Phil and Will were the first to leave and with them they took a bottle of vodka, three huge bags of marshmallows and some blankets. Emma and Sam followed at a distance both talking and giggling and carrying with them several large torches. After that Smithy and Dan escaped meeting up with Kerry and Honey on the way past the Rec. Almost everything they had decided to take was already being looked after so they were free to walk along holding hands and stopping occasionally to kiss.

As they ditched all the stuff in a big pile by the beach, the guys went off to find some driftwood to build a fire with. The girls all stretched out on the sand and began gossiping about the goings on in the camp over the past few days. The most prominent of which was the fact that Sam and Phil had finally got together after weeks of lusting over each other. Sam of course, was very shy about discussing what her and Phil had been getting up to but a few swigs from the vodka bottle was sure to cure all that.

When the blokes returned they turned all alpha male and began to fight over the best way to build the fire. In the end the girls set it up and lit it while the guys stood still arguing. Each of the girls silenced their boy in a different way but ultimately they ended up cuddled with their boyfriend around the roaring fire.

After passing around the vodka bottle a few times and eating almost all of the marshmallows, the group began to get a bit less shy around each other. Emma sat on Will's lap facing him and proceeded to kiss him passionately in front of the others. Most of them sat open mouthed at this public display of affection which they never though would have come from her. Sensing that they were watching she turned around and gave them the finger before giggling cutely.

She turned around in Will's arms and placed his hands on her hips. He kissed her neck every so often and most of the other couples were in similar positions. When they had all surfaced for air they began to play truth or dare.

"Emma…truth or dare?" Sam asked her grinning. She replied truth and Sam sat thinking for a moment before deciding on her question. "You ever slept with anyone?" She said laughing at Emma's expression.

"I…um well yeah. It was Will." She added giggling.

"Oh my god!" Honey exclaimed her mouth wide open. "Where? When? We need details girlie!"

"Erm well over there." Emma said pointing at a secluded spot on the beach further over to their right. "And when…last week on erm Wednesday wasn't it babe?" She added turning to look at Will who was also smiling and nodding.

"Okay Sam it's your turn." Emma said taking control of the game. When Sam chose dare, Emma already had the idea in her mind. "Okay well you have to kiss every boy here and give him marks out of ten." She said giggling.

"Okay but no tongues boys or Phil's gonna kill ya." Sam said warningly before crawling round the circle till she got to Smithy. After kissing them all she sat back grinning. "Ready boys…well I thought that Phil was the best obviously cause he's my boyfriend and also cause he cheated and used his tongue like he usually does. Erm second was Smithy cause he was really passionate without using his tongue, then it was Will cause he was really sweet about it and quite gentle. Last was Dan because I think he's too scared of Phil to try hard!" Sam exclaimed laughing at Dan's scared expression.

The game continued until almost everyone had had two shots. "Okay." Kerry said leaning back on her elbows. "This one's for all the guys to do together. You all have to go skinny dipping in the sea and you can come out when we tell ya." She added smirking.

The boys all grumbled and muttered to themselves but it was only a matter of time before they were letting their girlfriends help them shed their clothes and then they were forced in the lukewarm water. After about ten minutes, the girls had gone back to the fire giggling about how the guys were all being really quite self-conscious about it. They didn't notice the boys congregating in a little group in the shallows and they didn't hear their whispered plot either.

They had no idea what was happening until the boys all ran up the beach and each picked up their girl and ran with them back into the water. They splashed about and shrieked a bit before finding a warm spot in the water and sitting down on their boyfriends and beginning to kiss them.

Soon after though the girls began to get a bit tired so they all went back onto the shore and cuddled up under the blankets, watching the glowing embers of the fire crackle and finally fizzle out. "I love you." Will whispered gently in Emma's ear.

"I love you too babe." Emma replied desperately trying not to fall asleep. "Today's been great. I can't wait for tomorrow though." She added thinking over the days events and the better ones that were set to come. At 3.30 in the morning the group all traipsed back into the camp ground and sneaked stealthily up the hill and into their separate cabins.

They had been right to not invite some of the others from camp. This was definitely a couples night!

**All of the day, all of the night **

**You do the things that make me feel so right**

**My shining star, my shining light **

**And that's the day and night babe**

**Sorry about the shortness of chapters Eight and Nine but I hope that this can make up for it…it's a fairly longish chapter…could maybe have been longer but hay I've got Maths homework to do and I went shopping today so ya know…reviews are much loved xxxxxpippa**


	12. Staring Back At Me

Emma rolled over the next morning to see Kerry already sitting on the floor, tying her shoes. "What's the rush Kez?" She asked rubbing her eyes sleepily, the effects of last night still wearing off. Emma had completely forgotten about the group and individual presentations that the gymnastic and dance faculties of the camp were showing today. After being reminded of this she shook her head slightly and the bombed it for the shower block.

Twenty minutes of standing under the hot water woke her up and she left the showers feeling completely refreshed. Wandering back up to the cabin she stood in front of the wardrobe and looked at all of her leotards, trying to pick the most flattering one. Kerry walked up behind her and began to remove them all from the closet. Spreading them out on the bed she took a good look before picking out the black one with turquoise crossover straps.

Handing it to Emma she piled the rest of the leotards back into the wardrobe and then picked out her two favourites, one for wearing during the group performance and one for the individuals. After changing the pair of them headed down the hill for breakfast where they met Smithy and Will who were waiting patiently for them.

The rest of the day passed in a bit of a blur for Emma, as there was still so much to do. She strolled into the studio and began warming up with Sam and Lily who were also going to be performing. There were several other dance classes who would be performing today but they were Penny's only ballet class and as such the main emphasis would be on them!

After their warm up the trio split off and began training their individual pieces. As usual Emma was whisked upstairs to Penny's private studio for a more intensive dance lesson to help her complete her personal piece. "Good…lift that leg higher though. Yes! That was perfect, do that pirouette again Em." Penny said, punctuating the silence every so often with words of admiration and encouragement.

The personal piece had really come along since Penny had seen it last. For Emma just the setting of the camp made her feel elated. Practising by starlight in the huge open space down by the Rec. had been a whole new experience for her. The thoughts of whitewashed studios and hard faced examiners were banished from her mind as she twirled and twisted, flipped and flew across the grass.

After 45 minutes of hard work, she collapsed on the floor breathing heavily. "I think you should go and rest until it's your shot at performing." Penny said helping her to her feet again. "You've earned a break."

Emma smiled at her and left to go and find Will. "Hey babe." She said as she came across him sitting on one of the swings at the Rec. She kissed him gently as he pulled her down onto his knees. "I can't wait for this afternoon, can you?" She added in between kisses.

"No…I mean come on the chance to see my little star dance and also to see you in leotard. What could be better?" He replied cheekily, earning himself a playful slap from Emma. "Being serious babe I just can't wait to watch you amaze everybody." Will finished, pulling her in closer to him.

Emma smiled shyly and leaned into his chest. "It's the football final tomorrow…you think you're team's up to it?" She asked looking up at him.

"Of course." He replied cockily. "I mean come on babe, it's us." This display of arrogance earned him another slap. Taking her hand he pulled her up and they walked down towards the trees where he helped hoist her into the heart of the branches. Scrambling up behind her, he joined her in their little hidey-hole. Just weeks into camp the pair had discovered a massive hollow inside the middle of one of the trees which they could both sit in quite easily. They had spent many hours in there, just curled up speaking and kissing.

As the hand on her watch approached the three o'clock marker, Emma jabbed Will in the side and then followed him down from the tree and across the field to the main hut. "Okay boys and girls." The camp leader said getting everyone's attention. "As you all know the presentations for dance and gymnastics are to be given shortly so everyone who is not participating should arrive at the newly re-arranged camp circle in 30 minutes. Those who are participating should go and get ready and meet your instructors in 15 minutes at the same place." Joan said dismissing the large group.

"Good luck sweetie." Will said giving Emma one last kiss on the cheek. "You'll be great." He called after her retreating back. She turned and flashed him a quick smile before catching up with Kerry and walking the rest of the way back to the cabin.

Emma stood facing away from Kerry as she put her legs through the leotard part of the tutu. Pulling it up over her hips, she felt the scratchy material of the skirt brush her thigh. She slipped the thin straps up over her shoulders and it all shifted into place. When she turned back to Kerry it was like she had transformed into a whole different person.

She walked daintily over towards the end of her bed and sat down, the tutu swishing as she moved. Kerry sat behind her and twisted and pulled different parts of her hair into a bun. When she was finished she handed Emma the mirror and they both smiled, she looked beautiful.

They had already agreed that she should wear something over the top so her tutu was kept a secret until she began dancing. She grabbed her favourite green dance hoody and tugged it gently over her head so it wouldn't mess up her hair. Emma then followed Kerry down to the camp circle where there was a large area now consisting of a gymnastic floor, vault, beam, bars. The dancers were to perform on the gym floor as this was flat and large enough for all needs.

Penny kept her three star dancers in the studio until it was their turn and Sam, Lily and Emma were practically buzzing with excitement. Although she wasn't supposed to leave the studio, Emma couldn't help herself and she slipped out the side door to watch Sam and Lily perform their individual pieces. Kerry was up next with her brand new beam routine.

Kerry smiled as Smithy as she passed where he was sitting. She was wearing a bright pink leotard with white stripes down the sides and sparkles down the sleeves. In her hair she had pink star shaped clips and as she turned around Smithy saw that across the back there was also a white stripe with the letters K-E-R-R-Y printed across it.

She stood at one end of the beam and waited, then all of a sudden in flash she had moved and was speeding towards the spring board which was placed at the end. Kerry did a back walkover and pushed off the board, propelling herself onto the beam and landing perfectly balanced. The crowd clapped and Kerry grinned but was not put off. She then performed two illusion turns and a piked front somersault. Kez continued with the rest of her amazing routine and rounded it off nicely with a double back somersault which issued gasps from the crowd. Smiling to herself she skipped off the platform and into the arms of Smithy who still had his mouth hanging open.

Emma grinned and stepped back into the studio just in time to see Penny approaching the door. "Em, come on it's your turn to shine." She said clapping her lightly on the shoulder. Taking a deep breath Emma shrugged off her hoody and walked into the centre of the floor. People in the audience began to whisper and a few of them had to look twice to check it really was Emma Keane. In front of them stood a girl who was the complete opposite to the one they had met only 6 weeks ago.

She was standing confidently in the middle of a stage with over 500 people looking at her. Emma was wearing the most beautiful dance costume that most of them had ever seen. The silver on the tutu matched perfectly with the turquoise and the shiny clips in her hair highlighted her amazing features. Placing a chair next to her in the centre of the floor Emma rose onto Pointe and smiled softly.

Never win first place 

**I don't support the team**

**I can't take direction **

**And my socks are never clean**

Emma placed one hand on the back of the chair and proceeded to do some fiddly little steps on Pointe, then taking the audience by surprise the kicked the chair up and caught it swiftly in one motion.

Every day I fight a war against a mirror 

**I can't take the person staring back at me**

**I'm a hazard to myself**

As if to prove this point she slammed it down and strutted across to the other side of the stage. Then taking an amazing run up she crossed sides and did two quick somersault in a row. The crowd gasped as she landed on Pointe and continued. Her smile was infectious and some of the people were getting to their feet and clapping in time to the music.

She smiled again as she saw this and her spins became faster, her ankles tensed and her jumps became massive leaps of joy. She circled her shoulders and placed her feet into fifth before taking off for her double pirouettes. The final line of the music surfaced and Emma landed amazingly balanced on Pointe on one foot.

**Don't wanna be my friend no more**

**I wanna be somebody else.**

The crowd burst into applause and Emma took a little curtsey before seeing Will running towards her. He scooped her up in his arms and spun her round and round. Pressing her lips to his, they kissed passionately for several minutes before Joan, the camp leader cleared her throat and called for silence.

"I think we would all agree that that was a fantastic dance and we would all like to wish Emma all the best with her audition for The Royal Academy Of Dance next month." Joan said turning and enveloping Emma in a hug. "Well done sweetheart you were brilliant." She muttered softly in Emma's ear.

"Thank you." Emma replied sweetly before turning back to Will and running her hand down his face. "I can't believe it's over, it's almost over." She said the tears leaking gently from her eyes.

**The last bit is very mushy but hey hey I like fluff so don't slag...then again I wrote it pretty crappily so it probably don't make much sense...Emily still has faith in my though...god knows why but thanks for that anyway :P xxxxxpip**


	13. One In A Million

The group sat around at the beach talking amongst themselves. There had been a huge party last night to give them some more fantastic memories to the already over flowing bunch they had. When they'd discussed all of the possible outcomes of their conversation one by one they began to get to their feet.

Emma, Honey, Sam and Kerry stood in a line holding hands and looking out at the ocean. Their boyfriends all came up behind them and wrapped their arms around their waists but the girls continued to hold hands. "I'm going to really miss it here." Emma said softly as Will pressed a kiss to her neck.

"Yeah it's been great this summer, hasn't it. I'm not just gonna miss the place but the people too." Dan said smiling gently. Honey turned and ran a hand down his face.

"At least we'll all keep in touch and well we don't live far away from each other do we. I mean we're all spaced out across London but if we decide to meet up it shouldn't be that bad to get us all there should it?" Honey asked and everyone shook their heads in turn.

Eventually they turned back to camp and began the walk that had become so familiar to them. As they sat waiting for their parents to come and pick them up they exchanged email addresses and promised to meet up in a few weeks once they were all back at school and settled in at home.

Someone put on some music and Will pulled Emma to her feet before bending to kiss her hand and asking her to dance. The pair of them twisted and turned and moved gracefully throughout the pile of bags that surrounded them before collapsing in a fit of giggles beside their friends again. "I really think I'll my The Royal with that…what do you guys think?" Emma remarked laughing.

"Absolutely and points for creativity." Smithy said jokingly. "When's the audition anyway Emz?" He asked on a more serious note.

"Two weeks, three days." She said gulping at the thought of the upcoming audition.

"And you'll do great." Will said squeezing her waist comfortingly. "Won't she guys?"

This was met by a chorus of encouraging statements and hugs and kisses. Just then the parents began arriving to take their children home again. Will's Mum flung herself at her son, showering him in kisses and making him blush embarrassed. When she pulled back she smiled at the girl hanging onto his hand. "And who's this then?" She asked enquiringly.

"Oh Mum this is my girlfriend Emma…she's a dancer." He mumbled shyly.

"Well Emma it's nice to meet you, I hope we'll be seeing you soon then." She said turning to speak to Kerry's parents who she knew from previous years.

"Well that went well." Emma said before pulling Will into a long and lingering kiss. "Ugh my parents sent Joanne again." She said spotting her cousin standing waiting for her by the car. "Call me when you get home yeah?" She asked him hopefully.

"Of course I will sweetie, can't stay away from you long you're too irresistible!" He said kissing her again before waving goodbye as she crossed the playfield to where Joanne was standing watching. As they drove away from the camp Emma turned in the backseat and saw all of her new friends waving goodbye and hugging each other. She turned back and wiped the tears from her eyes. Why did it have to be over so soon?

Emma lay on her bed facing the ceiling and sighed. It felt so strange to be at home again after all this time. Her parents still weren't home yet…they hadn't seen her in six weeks and still they didn't see fit to come home on time to see their daughter. The sooner she auditioned for The Royal, the better as if she passed the auditions it would mean moving into the accommodation there so she could really focus on her training without the inconvenience of commuting daily.

Her phone buzzed on the bedside table and she snatched it up, grinning as she saw Will's name flashing up at her. "Hey babes how are you?" He asked smiling at the thought of her.

"Oh you know…excited about my audition. My coach wants me to come to the studio tomorrow to show her what I've been up to at camp. I can't wait to see her face, she's gonna be so impressed I hope…me and Penny did work really hard at it." Emma replied pushing herself up into a sitting position.

"Babe if you don't get in then it's a crime. So when do you think we can see each other next?" He asked thinking about something that meant even more to him.

"Well I'll be rushed off my feet with the dance practise for the next few days so say…Friday." She replied marking it up on the calendar her eyes scanning the rest of the week and coming to rest on the Wednesday box where the words THE ROYAL BALLET SCHOOL AUDITION were written.

**They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
Can´t believe it  
You´re one in a million**


	14. Small Town Big Dreams

Emma woke to the sound of her beeping alarm clock and she groaned as she rolled out of bed. Then sitting upright as she saw the words marked out in large letters on her whiteboard. THE ROYAL ACADEMY OF DANCE: AUDITIONS. It read in her sloppy script. Taking a few minutes to think about what the day held for her, she heard the front door slam and then the car start up.

Pulling off her pyjamas she stepped into the shower and stood under the ice-cold spray, not even waiting for it to warm up. When she got out, she felt instantly more refreshed and ready for what they would throw at her. She pulled on jeans and her favourite green dance hoody before stuffing her feet roughly in her trainers. Making her way downstairs she stopped by the breakfast bar and munched on a piece of toast which was still fairly warm on the edge of a plate. She looked down and read the note in front of her.

_Dear Emma,_

_We would have waited for you but you weren't up and time is money as your father always says. See you tonight xx Mum (and Dad)_

Emma's shoulders slumped…they hadn't even mentioned her audition. The most important day of her life, the day she had been dreaming about since the age of five and they didn't even acknowledge it! Some parents they were.

Finishing up the toast she retreated up the stairs and grabbed her dancing bag from under the bed. Packing her plain black leotard and white practise tutu in her bag, she fumbled about in the box for her worn soft ballet pumps. Happy that she had everything she needed, Emma stood up and flicked over the clasp on her jewellery box. The little ballerina began to twirl on her pedestal and a tinkling tune played softly in the background. She reached inside and scooped out the thin silver necklace that lay amongst all of the pink tissue paper.

Reaching up, she brushed her hair from either side of her neck before doing up the clip at the back of the necklace. The silver ballet slippers rested gently against her collarbone and she smiled in the mirror. Her favourite necklace from her Grandmother always made her feel special. It had been a gift for her fifth birthday along with the jewellery box. Her granny had died only a few weeks after and those were Emma's two most treasured possessions.

Looking down at a yellow sticky note on her dressing table she saw that it had been left by her Dad:

_Morning princess,_

_You're mother was in a flap as usual but I thought that I'd write you this little note seeing as she forgot to mention it in the one downstairs. I know you'll be going to get your ballet necklace so while you're at it, look under the velvet floor of the box. Granny left it for you, it was to be kept for this day if it came and look at you now, all grown up and ready for ballet school. She'd be proud of you baby, I'll always be proud of you though. Do yourself proud, not for us or for your coach, do it for you because we all know you're good enough. Good luck baby. Love forever xxx Daddy_

She slipped her hand back into the jewellery box and pushed it further down this time so she could feel the soft velvet at the bottom of the box against her fingers. Reaching under the velvet she felt the card press against the tip of her index finger and she pulled gently at it. A postcard with a professional photograph of a man and woman doing a pas de deux was on the front in black and white. The woman was standing on Pointe with one leg kicked high up in the air, her tutu splayed out beautifully and the man holding onto the ankle held above his head. They were both smiling at the camera without an air of shyness in sight. Turning it over in her hands she saw the neat cursive of her grandmother's handwriting looking up at her.

_Dear Emma,_

_I write this in hope that you will follow in my footsteps. This is to be kept for the day you audition to The Royal Academy Of Dance. I know you'll do it sweetheart, nobody doubts that you will pass with flying colours. You may just be the tender age of five but whenever you choose to audition, it will be the right time. As you can tell by this card, I took my ballet far but for you I wish more. Never stop; never give up on your dream. You're always good enough, nothing is too much. Higher, faster…_

Emma looked away, the tears dripping down her cheeks. It was beautifully written but it was just too much to see her grandmother's last words to her, especially today. Folding it up and sliding it into her jewellery box again she made a promise to herself. If she passed then she'd read the rest. It was a pact, unbreakable and now she just had to pass, if only to honour her grandmother's memory.

Again she got to her feet and picked up her bag. Slinging it over her shoulder she locked up and made her way to the tube station. Emma got on the red line and sat squished up amongst the morning commuters as they made the quick journey into the heart of London. Stepping out at the station she began her walk along the many different roads to take her to 36 Battersea Square. She stood looking up at the old brick buildings, one of which had a glass-connecting corridor with Royal Academy Of Dance printed in large black letters across the side. A sense of hope filled her and she felt as though her heart was caught in her throat.

After going through the big double doors, she looked around her at all of the students bustling from class to class. Little girls in pink leotards and spotty skirts were being shepherded by their teacher and the older students dressed in similar outfits to that which was in her bag talked and laughed with their friends on their way to their next classes.

"Emma Keane?" The receptionist asked, looking up smilingly. "Ah yes, you're here for an audition aren't you. It's the third door to the left for the changing rooms and then one of our teachers will show you through to the waiting area. Good luck and keep smiling." She said directing her down the hallway, with a smile and a squeeze on the shoulder.

The confidence the receptionist showed in her was inspiring and as Emma passed into the changing rooms she too felt confident. She stood looking around for a few seconds until she saw a box sitting on the bench with her initials inscribed in it. Lifting the lid she saw her prized turquoise tutu for the personal piece and smiled, her coach had really gone to town on making her feel good about this day. Slipping on her plain black leotard and white practise skirt, she sorted the kinks in her tights and checked the elastic on her pumps.

"Okay girls, they're ready for your warm ups." An elderly woman with a kind face said to the twelve waiting girls.

They filed into the studio and took their places at the Barre. Several basic amalgamations later and Emma couldn't even remember what they'd been asked to do, or had already done because she was seriously running on autopilot.

Waiting in the changing rooms again for her individual turn, she began to get twitchy. The fear rose in the pit of her stomach and she clutched tightly at it. "Is this your first time auditioning?" A girl asked her, coming across from the other side of the room. Emma nodded and smiled in return. "I'm Ashley but everybody just calls me Ash." The girl added grinning at her.

"Oh well I'm Emma. Have you auditioned before?" She asked confused. Before she could answer Ashley's name was called and they exchanged a quick hug before she had to get up to go and dance. Less than ten minutes later, she returned, pink in the face but still smiling. "How did it go?" Emma asked anxiously.

"Great…the best yet. Yeah I've been here twice before. Once when I was seven and then two years ago but I had to drop out through an ankle injury." Ash explained, stretching out along the bench. "How long you been dancing?" She added seeing Emma's nervousness.

"Since I was two I think. My grandmother was a lead dancer for RAD when she was in her twenties, it's been our dream for me to follow in her footsteps and make principal for a long long time." Emma said beaming at the thought.

"Emma Keane?" The voice asked through the door and she stood up, shaking her skirt out behind her. Turning to Ash she crossed her fingers and giggled nervously. Then taking a few steps towards the door she yanked it open and walked in showing more courage than she felt she had inside. "Okay Emma if you'd like to assemble the position and we'll put you through your paces." The middle judge said softly and Emma did as she asked.

After the basics, they signalled to the person at the sound system who began the piece of music for Emma's classical dance. She glided and soared through the studio with not a care in the world. As the music came to an end, Emma slowed her motions down and slid into the splits, resting her head on her leg.

Getting to her feet a few minutes later, Emma was dismissed and she returned to change for her expressive dance. Ash was sitting in a red leotard and black tutu with matching black and red Pointe shoes.  
She looked amazing and was spiking the hair sticking out from the edges of her bun as Emma returned. They exchanged a small smile and Emma slipped the straps of her tutu up over her shoulders, blushing as the whole room turned to stare at her as the transformation became complete.

"Gawd you look bloody amazing!" Ash exclaimed, running over to join her. Brushing down Emma's curly hair, they fastened the silver tiara with turquoise jewel drops into her hair and Ash stood back admiring her handiwork. Emma had gone from shy and unremarkable to something truly worth watching out for. The colour of the tutu clashed perfectly with her eyes and her hair bounced elegantly as she walked. Tying the beautiful ribbons on her matching Pointe shoes, Emma felt completed.

Ash left shortly after for her personal piece which again she said went well. Emma was called forwards and she fluffed her tutu one last time before returning to the studio with the same four judges. Taking her spot in the middle of the floor she looked up and the words emblazoned above the judges heads caught her eye;

**STRENGTH EXPRESSION MOVEMENT DIVERSITY EXCELLENCE**

As the music blasted from the speakers, she took off and positively flew from one side of the room to the other. With as much grace and passion as she could muster, her little body bounded and swept from side to side. Rising onto her Pointes she began the tricky little piece which her and Penny had spent so long choreographing. The memory of Penny and her friends from camp compelled her to jump higher, turn faster and land with such precision that you'd have thought her feet were glued to the floor.

Again, just like when she'd performed at camp she slammed the chair down onto the floor and strutted across the front of the table. Her somersaults came off without a hitch and the song was rapidly progressing. Approaching the end of it, she took off on the double pirouettes and on the final word of the song she landed, balanced on one foot, on Pointe.

Looking up at the judges table, she saw them all looking back at her open mouthed. After their initial shock, they turned to each other, smiling and nodding. "Thank you Miss Keane for that wonderful display." The man at the end said, shooting her an admiring glance. "You will hear from us in due course."

Emma practically skipped back to the changing rooms and bumped into Ash who was waiting and listening at the other side of the door. "From what I heard and can expect from you, I'm guessing that went pretty well." She said smiling genuinely at her. Emma blushed and nodded. Scribbling down her phone number on a scruffy bit of paper, they exchanged contact details and promised to stay in touch.

As they walked down the steps of the building, Ash's mother came flying towards them and engulfed her daughter in a hug. Emma smiled softly and waved to Ash. As usual her parents weren't here, but over the years she'd stopped expecting anything from them…it only ended in disappointment when they inevitably let her down. Still…if she got in, then it was bye bye parents, regular school and the day-to-day boredom which came with them.

Looking back at the school and it's adjoining buildings and studios, she saw the block which housed the girl's who boarded. The silhouette of a girl doing pirouettes was outlined in one of the windows and Emma thought happily to herself. _That could be me._ Before turning on her heel and making her way back home.

**All I wanted was to let it all out**

**Let my hair down take a good look and see**

**All I wanted was to show how I felt**

**Go a little mental, baby that's no big deal**

**Small town, big dreams…that's just me**

**So I gotta find out for myself**

**Even if it is my living hell**

**I gotta learn by my mistakes**

**And prove that I wasn't crazy**

**For believing that I might have**

**What it takes!**

* * *

**One more chapter to go...sorry it was so long although maybe you like it? Please let me know either way because I love reading your reviews. Thank you to all of my reviewers so far: To Beth, Mandi, Claire and Lynsey. Also thanks go to Woody who's been reading my fics (my roleplay buddy :P) AND MAHOOOSIVE THANKIES TO EMZIE BECAUSE WITHOUT HER I'D PROBABLY HAVE GIVEN UP AGES AGO ON THIS FIC...YOU ALWAYS ASKED FOR THIS ONE TO BE UPDATED WHEN I GAVE YOU THE CHANCE AND GOD LOVE YA BABES FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND NICE WORDS XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXPIP**


	15. Days Worth Living

Three weeks later, Emma sat alone at the kitchen table for breakfast. Her parents had already left but the post as usual was waiting on the table. While spooning coco pops into her mouth with one hand, the other fingered the corners of a large white envelope addressed to her. Shoving the half empty bowl away from her she drew the envelope slowly across the table towards her. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and then eased them open again, looking down at the crest of The Royal Academy Of Dance. Again the words that had inspired her in her audition looked back at her from around the crest. Strength, expression, movement, diversity, excellence.

Easing her finger underneath the seal of the envelope she ran it down the length of the flap and the top flipped open. Taking the wedge of paper in her shaking hands she drew it out and unfolded it. Scanning the first paragraph she shot back from the table and jumped up and down in glee.

_Dear Miss Keane,_

_We are pleased to inform you on your acceptance into The Royal Academy Of Dance. You're application to stay in halls of residence has also been considered and you are eligible for this too. Enclosed are the details of tuition fees, curriculum and the date the term begins along with other necessary information. We look forward to seeing you in September…_

She couldn't even be bothered to read the rest of it. In the first two lines, she's read all she had to. She was in; she'd made it. Picking up the phone, Emma dialled her Dad's number and squealed down the phone that she'd been accepted. He was so happy for her, even though he'd had to rush out of an important meeting to take her call, it was well worth it to hear the joy in his daughter's voice. After the call to her Dad, she left a voicemail message on her Mum's phone and then she called Penny to share the good news. Taking a deep breath Emma dialled Will's number and it rang for several minutes until his hushed voice appeared on the end of the phone.

"Emma? Babes I'm at school, year our classes began about ten minutes ago I'm in the toilets. What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"Nothing…" Emma giggled. "I got in…I did it, after September I'll be at The Royal Academy Of Dance!" She said, smiling as she heard his delighted reaction come down the line. Five minutes later, she hit the end call button and left the kitchen making her way slowly towards the school.

Naturally her friends were upset that she would no longer be there every day but really they knew that it was a once in a lifetime chance for Emma and that she'd been longing for it since she was little over 5. The day passed quickly for her and she arrived home sooner than expected.

Flopping down onto her bed she stretched her hands out until they came into contact with a piece of paper, tucked neatly under her pillow. The letter…the one from her Grandmother…the one she still had to finish reading.

For the second time that day she took a deep breath before looking down at a piece of paper which contained the information she so badly wanted to hear.

_Dear Emma,_

_I write this in hope that you will follow in my footsteps. This is to be kept for the day you audition to The Royal Academy Of Dance. I know you'll do it sweetheart, nobody doubts that you will pass with flying colours. You may just be the tender age of five but whenever you choose to audition, it will be the right time. As you can tell by this card, I took my ballet far but for you I wish more. Never stop; never give up on your dream. You're always good enough, nothing is too much. Higher, faster, better than the rest don't stop until you achieve your heart's desire. _

_I want to take some of this time to tell you about a few of my most treasured possessions and memories. Ones I want to share with you, and for you to share with your children and grandchildren as well. The first of which being the scrapbook of my career as a ballerina, your great grandmother spent so much time slaving over it. She began it when I was five, when I began my ballet dancing just like you and she collected the little things. My first pair of ballet pumps, a ticket to my first dance show and some photographs and newspaper clippings surrounding my new found hobby. It charts my progress for the next ten years of my life, until I auditioned to The Royal Academy Of Dance. If you look in it then you'll see my acceptance letter, the professional photos that each of us get done for auditions and the flyer from the show in which I danced the lead for the first time. It's so thick, it was a good thing that my body packed in before we ran out of room. The rest of it contains the memories of my time as a professional. Your father is now in possession of this family heirloom but I wish it to be passed down to you now as we share the same passion for dance. _

_The next dearest possession to me is the necklace I was given for my fifth birthday from my grandmother. You may recognise it, it has a thin silver chain with two small silver ballet pumps on a charm. It was my wish that you would one day wear this necklace to your audition for The Royal. I know now that I'll never have the chance to see this through but it's enough just to know that it's yours. It was only a few weeks ago that you celebrated your birthday here, in the hospital with me and the delight on your face as I gave you that necklace is enough to assure me that my life was worth living. _

_You've just left my bedside to return home with your mother and father. You seem not to understand why I'm here or what will eventually happen to me whether it is a week or a year from now. It's probably better that way although it breaks my heart when I hear you say "come dance with me granny" and I have to refuse. It is some small consolation when you show me what you've learned each week after your ballet class. I won't be here much longer but keep going baby, keep dancing, keep my spirit alive. _

_I lie here wondering how similarly your life has gone. What do you look like now? How old are you now you're reading this? Do you still dance? Are you anything like your old Nan? I answer all my questions with the one statement. It's in the blood. You're destined to be a dancer; it's the curse of the family! Live out your dreams and good luck sweetheart. _

_All my love xxxNan _

_Anyone who thinks sunshine brings happiness has never danced in the rain._

Emma set down the letter and wiped away her tears which had been falling steadily for several minutes. Well she'd done it, she'd done everything her Nan had wished for and she'd been accepted into the family of dancers. Her Nan's story had ended ten years ago, but from that ending, Emma's tale began.

Sitting in the park with Will later that night, Emma leaned back as he put his arm around her shoulders. She shivered and he pulled her in closer. Snuggling up next to him Emma smiled, these truly were the DAYS WORTH LIVING.

And even if hope was shattered  
I know it wouldn't matter  
Cause these are the moments  
These are the times  
Let's make the best out of our lives...

* * *

I worked out that I owe a lot of thanks to a lot of people so it's in the epilogue kinda thing...along with the details of a possible sequel. xxx thank you for reading and reviewing all you lovely lovely people


	16. Thankies and Epilogue

Well no don't be fooled, this is not another chapter it is mainly a way of clearing up any loose ends or mistakes that I may have made during the course of the longest fic I've ever attempted to write! Thirteen thousand words later and I'm done!

I do not own The Bill or any of the characters featured in this story. Okay well a few I invented but it doesn't go into depth. No copyright infringement intended or whatever but yeah, lets get on with some other thanks.

Although not all credit for the ideas go to me because I've got a lot of influences that I must also credit. Firstly my film influences, much like any other dancer are Billy Elliot, Save The Last Dance, Dirty Dancing, Footloose and of course the one and only Fred Astaire. As far as books go mine remain The Bear Who Went To The Ballet, Ballet Shoes, Dancing Shoes and Fish Feet.

Music plays a big part in my life and a major part in any other dancer's life as well because without music, dance would probably not exist. Even if the music is in your head, there is no dance without a beat to move to. I have a very mixed taste in music to which you can thank my mother, sister and friends alike. This is probably quite evident from the wide range of song lyrics used in this fic and all of my others. I enjoy listening to my music and I searched long and hard and often with a lot of giggles at memories surrounding certain songs to find the lyrics that best fitted the mood of the chapter.

I remain certain that my brain resembles a sieve because I'm so scatterbrained and forget to do a lot of things. About half way through this fic I realised that I'd failed to give the names and singers of the songs and had half a panic attack over it. I realised there was no way that I could be bothered to re-write and re-update the entire fic so I decided to do a little epilogue and clear it all up there. Here we go:

Chapter One: **The Setting Sun by Switchfoot **– I was listening to this when I got the fic idea

Chapter Two: **Accidentally In Love by Counting Crows **– I actually did do a dance to this one

Chapter Three: **Everybody by Sister Hazel **– The track behind one of my favourite Doctor Who videos

Chapter Four: **Every Time We Touch by Cascada **– Not actually one for dance music but my regi buddies have quite an influence and a lot to answer for!

Chapter Five: **SOS by Rhianna **– Just love the song, yeah I'm a good old pop girly at heart!

Chapter Six: **Friend by Kaitlin **– A beautiful song that I discovered when watching A Cinderella Story

Chapter Seven: **Got The Feeling by Five **– Abusing an ancient music collection at a birthday party released the old memories of dancing in the kitchen to Five!

Chapter Eight: **She Is by The Fray **– I love this song it's so prettyful

Chapter Nine: **If Everyone Cared by Nickelback **– backing track to my favourite gymnastics montage

Chapter Ten: **Hot by Avril Lavigne **– Totally going to see the concert tee hee

Chapter Eleven: **Day and Night by Billie Piper **– reading the autobiography brought back some memories

Chapter Twelve: **Don't Let Me Get Me by Pink **– also did a dance to this and for a while I felt a little like this

Chapter Thirteen: **One In A Million by Sandy Molling **– I love the original, not the Hannah Montana crap

Chapter Fourteen: **Small Town Big Dreams by Sinead Quinn **– digging out this album has been the inspiration for six new fanfics so she's like my writers block saviour not to mention one of my favourite artists of all time

Chapter Fifteen: **Our Lives by The Calling **– The inspiration behind the fic and a truly lovely song

Other places where credit is due are also the people who help me become that dancer that I am. I want to thank my lovely sister and parents for always being semi-supportive of what I choose to put myself through. You never try and make me stop but you're nagging over the cost of bandages can drive me insane at times. Sorry about the shoes, I mean I know I cost you a lot keeping me in the right dance wear.

My coaches and teachers over the year for developing my abilities into something I can be proud of and thankful for having. Although you shout and get frustrated, the look of happiness on your face and the occasional pride in the exam results is enough to know you care without words.

Thanks to my friend for putting up with the endless dissection of auditions and exam results. I know it must drive you mad but you never let it show and you humour me with your little smiles. Even though most of you could never understand what it feels like to me when I'm dancing, a few of you have come along for part of the ride and you have a vague idea now.

To my bestest dancing buddy. You know who you are darling and although you'll never read this fic, you mean the world to me and make our dancing the best time of my whole week. You're amazing and I don't know what I'd do without you.

And there we go…that's just about enough of me and my blabbing on. I don't particularly care if you haven't read this because it's basically just a list of scribbled thankyous to a bunch of people you don't know and will never meet. They mean a lot to me and if you have read this then sorry for putting you to sleep but hey I gotta let it all out somewhere and Emz can probably only take so much of my rambling!

Oh yeah to Emz (saving the best till last) as I mentioned in the last chapter, she's the best. An amazing writer, a good influence and one who's always got time to listen to my problems and share her wisdom and the same frustrations with writers block. Love ya xxxxxPip

**And to reward you for your reading of my ramblings...I shall share my mixed thoughts on how to go about doing a sequel. During my holiday :D I hope to begin the sequel to this fic. I'm planning on doing it for snippets of Emma's first few years at The Royal Academy Of Dance...maybe a slight plot twist for the Emma/Will thing but I'm evil but not that evil (eh Emz!) I was thinking of letting it progress to a profession career etc. it will probably be a long sequel and I shall update you on any other ideas that pop into my extremely strange mind :P can you pm me or drop a review telling me what you would like to see more of in the sequel THANKIES Xxxxxxxpip**


End file.
